The 100
by The100AU
Summary: What if there wasn't any Grounders, or people at Mount Weather. Just the 100 prisoners.


**This will mostly be based off the TV show, but as I read the book, I might put easter eggs of book references in here.  
****This chapter is the same as the first episode. They will mostly be like the TV show until they're finally on Earth.**

**Clarke Griffin**

The 100

_I feel the sun on my face._  
_I see trees all around me, scent of wildflowers on a breeze._  
_It's so beautiful._  
_In this moment, I'm not stranded in space._  
_It's been 97 years since nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on Earth, leaving the planet simmering in radiation._  
_Fortunately, there were survivors__, twelve nations had operational space stations __at the time of the bo__m__bs._  
_There is now only the Ark, one station forged from the many._  
_We're told Earth needs another 100 years to become survivable again._  
_Four more space locked generations man can go home, back to the ground._  
_The ground, that's the dream._  
_This is reality._

Clarke moved her hand and finger back and forth against the charcool her mother brought her. The harsh white of her cell contrasted well with the small minerals of the ground up dust. There was no more wall space for her to make the beautiful pictures she loved doing, so she had to resort to the floor. The cold floor that has been her home for a year. Almost two because she's been here since she was sixteen, and her eighteenth birthday would be in another month, so more of a year and a half, but it feels longer than that.

The room was covered in charcoal pictures of the seven wonders of Earth. Of the _ground. _The place that wasn't save for humans. Not yet anyway, in a hundred years m

She kept moving her arm up and down, up and down, making the tree of the forest she was drawing stand out. Above the forest was the night sky, and a cresent moon.

She looked up startled as her prison door flung open, and a guard stepped in the room.

"Prisoner 3-1-9, face the wall."

_Reality sucks._

The guard set down a case onto her metal nightstand, opening it and taking out a flat, two inch wide matel bracelet.

"What is this?" Clarke asked scared.

"Quiet." The guard ordered, commanding her to hold out her right arm.

"No. _No._" She protested as he walked aproached her.

"It's not my time. I don't turn 18 for another _month._" She said as angrily as she could with the fear racking through her. She didn't want to die. Not before saying good bye. Not in this cramped cell.

"Hold out your arm." Grunted the guard through gritted teeth.

_On The Ark, every crime, no matter how small, is punishable by death - unless your under 18._

The guard was now in front of her.

"Your watch." He pointed to her right arm.

"No. It was my father's." She was _not _giving up the last thing she had of him.

"Take it off."

"No."

She fought him, pushing him, and the other guard away. She ran out into the hall, nearly falling over the railling outside of her cell. She saw all the teenagers being escorted out of their cells.

_Juvenile offenders get put here, lock up._  
_We call it the Sky Box._

"Prisoner 3-1-9."

"_Clarke! Stop!_" She turned at the voice she thought she would never hear again.

It was her mother.

"Wait here." Her mom told the guard. She hugged the p.

"Mom? Mom, what's going on? What is this?" Clarke asked, looking at all the guards and roudy kids. Her mother pulled her close into a hug.

"Come on lets go." The guard said to the other, both of them joging away.

"They're killing us all, aren't they, reducing population to make more time for the rest of you?" Clarke started crying. This was something her father never wanted.

"Clarke, you are not being executed." Her mother said forcefully. "You're being sent to the ground, all 100 of you."

"What?" Clarke's face scrounched up, confused. "But its not safe." It was a lie. Her mother was lying to her, to get her to calm down.

"No, no. We get reviewed at 18."

"The rules have changed." Her mother smiled at her. "This gives you a chance to live." She shook Clarke lightly.

"Your instincts will tell you to take care of everybody else first, just like your father, but be careful. I can't lose you too. I love you so much." Her mother put her hands on her cheeks, then she felt a slight pinch on her back, her mother holding her as she gasped. She slowly became drowsy. She calasped into her mother's arms, her mother sinking to the ground with her.

"Earth Clarke." She could feel her mother's breath on her ear. "You get to go to Earth."

Clarke woke up strapped onto a hard chair, surrounded by other teens in an inclosed space. She felt a slight pain in her right arm. She looked down and touched the metal band that was on it. The one the guard wanted her to put on.

"Welcome back." That voice. The voice she's grown to hate. Seeing her hateful face, he tried to explain quickly.

"Look-"

"Wells, why the hell are you here?" She asked.

"When I found out they were sending prisoners to the ground, I got myself arrested." He told her, looking at her desperatly, holding up his arm to show her his metal band. "I came for you."

Before she could smart mouth him back, the ship jerked and the others screamed. "What was that?"

"That," Wells said. "Was the atmosphere."

The overhead TV screens came to life, showing a feed from The Ark. It was the Chancellor. He wore a grave expression upon his ashy face.

"_Prisoners of The Ark, here me now._" He spoke in his commanding tone like he has in every one of his speeches.

"_You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself_."

Everyone become silent, listening to him.

"_We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survivial were better, we would've sent other. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you_, expendable_._"

"Your dad is a dick Wells." Shouted someone in the back.

"_If, however, you do survive, t__hose crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean._"

**The Ark**

**"I saw a ship launch not more that 20 minutes ago!" Yell one of the men in the crowd that was forming.**

**"Who was on it?"**

**"Was it the prisoners? They're just kids."**

**"Are they going to Earth? Has something changed?"**

**"Folks, as I said, at this time, we cannot confirm or deny anything." Said one of the government officials.**

**"Come on, lady! My son is on that ship."**

**Guards blocked the crowd from getting anymore closer to her.**

The 100

"_The drop site has been chosen carefully. __Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. __It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two ever made it there. Because we couldn't."_

A kid cut himself out of his seat, floating in the air. Clarke recognized him as the boy who wasted a month of oxygen. She should thank him. Or else they would have done this a month later. After she would have been floated

"Spacewalk bandit strikes again."

"Whoo!"

Go, Finn!"

"Check it out. Your floated me after all."

"You should strap in before the parachutes deploy." Wells said. Clarke may hate him but she knew he was right. She saw two others get out of their seats as well.

"Hey, you two, stay put if you want to live."

"_Mount Weather is life. You must those supplies immediately._

"Hey," the floating boy said, "you're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year."

"You're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk." _So much for saying thanks._

"But it was _fun._" He said "I'm Finn." And he floated upward.

The ship started shaking.

"Stay in your seats." Clarke yelled desperately. The ship shook more. Unknown to the 100, a parachute had flow off. As the enter the last layer of atmosphere, the kids floating fell to the ground. Lights and a beating started going off. Wires started sparking.

"Finn, are you okay?" Her mother was right, her instincts would take over.

"Whoa!" Said a boy in the back.

**The Ark**

**A man walked into a room the one wall was covered in tv screens, and buzzing with people.**

**"Not now." He said to the woman who was taking to the crowd earlier. He walked up to another man.**

**"Total system failure, that's what we're looking at. All we know for sure is that they were off course when we lost contact." The second man said.**

**"Tell me about communications."**

**"Other than the telemetry from their writsbands, we got nothing...No audio, no video, no computer link. Everything that we programmed in to help them is gone. They're on their own."**

The 100

The ship was spinning out of control.

"Retrotockets ought to have fired by now." Wells said, anxiously.

"Okay." Clarke said, barely able to breath with the fear gripping at her throat. "everything on this ship is a hundred year old, right? Just give it a second."

"Clarke, there's something I have to tell you." Wells yelled over the loud noises of the ship. "I'm sorry I got your father arrested"

She looked at him angrily, "Don't you talk about my father."

"Please, I can't die knowing that you hate me."

"They didn't arrest my father Wells." There were tears in her eyes. "They executed him. I do hate you."

Kids started shouting.

Then the ship finally turned on its retrorockets, but still had a rough landing. The ship then powered down.

"Listen." Said a kid that was strapped to the wall. "No machine hum."

"Whoa." The kid next to him on the wall with goggles on his head commented. "That's a first."

The buckles unbuckled automatically.

Clarke went straight to one of the two boys that were on the ground. She saw Finn at the other one's side.

"Finn." She looked up at him. "Is he breathing?" He shoke his head in no.

A boy called out that there was a door on the lower level.

"No." Clarke protested, getting up. "We can't just open the doors." She climbed down to the lower level to see a boy telling the others to back up from the doors. He went to to lever to open them.

"Stop." She called, pushing through the crowd of kids. "The air could be toxic."

The boy looked back at her.

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead, anyway."

Clarke heard another person climb down the ladder.

"Bellamy?" The girl asked. The boy at the level turned to look at the girl. She walked up to him as the kids whispered about her being the kid that hid under the floor.

"My god, look how big you are." He smiled. She hugged Bellamy. When she let go of him she questioned him about his clothes.

"What the hell are you wearing, a guard's uniform?"

"I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you." He laughed.

"Where's your wristband?" Clarke asked him, looking at his wrist as he hugged the girl again.

"Do you mind?" The girl asked. "I haven't seen my brother in a year."

"No one has a brother!" Called a voice in the back.

"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor!" Another called out. Octavia started to get angry, and started to walk away to beat up the people who brought up her life as a child.

"Octavia!" He brother grabbed her around her waist."_Octavia , no._ Let's give them something else to remember you by." Her brother suggested.

"Yeah? Like what?" She challenged him. He smiled

"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years." He pulled the lever.

The doors opened with a whoosh and crashed on the ground. All the former prisoners widened their eyes at the sight of Earth.

Octavia blinked the sun otut of her eyes. She walked a few paces onto the drop pad, inhaling the air of Earth. She walk down the pad, more slowly, stopping at the edge of it. She wan't officially on Earth yet.

She hopped down, landing on the ground. She looked up at the trees and thrusted her fists in the air.

"WE'RE BACK BITCHES!"

**AN: So all the chapter will be the same as the show until the part where Jasper is suppose to be speared with a Grounder's spear. That's where It'll be my AU.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Now, should I do Bellamy/Clarke or Octavia/Clarke, Wells/Clarke, or just not have Clarke date anyone. Or a completely different pairing with her?**


End file.
